


Books

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [12]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fights, First Meet, M/M, Misunderstandings, Silly, bookstore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Yook Dongsik and Seo Inwoo meet at a bookstore and try - read, fight - to get the last copy of the same book. One is an author and the other is a harsh critic.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

_Yes, yes_ , the book is here finally! Dong Sik does a mental squeal, jump and some flapping of hands. He shakes his hands and legs excitedly. He has been looking for this book _everywhere_. Online stores, physical stores, libraries. This is a very old one and very hard to find.

He needs it for his novel research. Next novel. 'Into the mind of serial killers.'

He has a tight deadline and he hasn't been able to move forward much. Now he can, he feels it in his gut. He can't wait to start writing, he can't wait to go home and get everything out on paper.

He nods at the admin and thanks him. The admin just looks at him weirdly, he can't wait for Dong Sik to leave. The admin looks a little bit worried and confused because of Dong Sik's reactions. That isn't new though, most people react to Dong Sik like this. Dong Sik is weird.

But, how is the admin not a book lover while working at a bookstore? How can the admin not understand love and respect for books? Books are an entity of their own, they have their own life, breath, a separate world. They are good friends. Well, not everyone has to be a book lover and the admin doesn't have to be just because he is working at a bookstore.

Dong Sik hasn't come across many people who share the same passion and thoughts about books. Very hard to find such book lovers who match his wavelength.

And Dong Sik doesn't care about the weird looks. It is OK. Most people look at him weirdly. It is only unusual if people do _not_ look at him weirdly. He doesn't mind being weird or strange or different, at all.

He literally runs, jogs to the psychology section of the bookstore. Dong Sik knows the book store like the back of his hand. He knows the layout of every nearby bookstore and library. He probably knows the arrangement even better than some of the staff. Sometimes, he puts things back in the original shelves - misplaced by customers, how rude, how dare people? - just for the sake of it. He has OCD when it comes to books.

He finds the book and feels another wave of euphoria pass through him. It is sitting there, waiting for him to pick it up.

He doesn't notice another figure reaching out as well for the same book. Both of them grab it at the same time and look at each other. Neither is ready to let go.

The guy smiles professionally, tightly. It doesn't reach his eyes. "I saw it first."

Dong Sik nods with a wave of disappointment. The guy looks intimidating. It is better to avoid confrontation. He backs away. The guy takes it and then Dong Sik realizes what he just did.

_Noooooooooooooooooooo_!

His novel, his deadline, everything comes crash landing on him one after another. No, no. He can't let this go. He can't. He wants to write and he needs this book to write. It might sound dramatic but he might die if he can't write.

He grabs the guy's arms just in time. The guy stares at him and Dong Sik tries his best to hold eye contact.

"I need i-it. I asked the admin for this first."

"So what if I didn't ask the admin? That doesn't make this copy yours."

Dong Sik understands that this is a hard book to find. He doesn't mind sharing but he desperately needs this first. 

"I a-am not giving this up! I need it for finishing my novel."

The guy smirks in a provoking way, "Plagiarism? You are accepting it openly?"

Dong Sik is not a person who likes arguments usually. He is not confrontational, at all. But he loves his work and writing is his life and he can't just sit back and let someone insult his writing. People can insult him but not his writing, not his love for reading and writing and books. It is OK if people don't like his books, people have different tastes, varying opinions but insulting it like this is a big no.

Dong Sik snaps right back. He didn't even know he had it in him, that he could do something like this brazenly.

"Haven't you heard of research?"

The guy bristles. "Which shitty author are you? I must have left a bad review at least and made you cry like a baby."

"Which thoughtless critic are you? What do you know about writing? Are you ruining writer's lives just for the sake of it? Do you even know how to appreciate Literature, how to appreciate books? How dare you comment blindly?"

The guy looks surprised but Dong Sik doesn't back down. This is taking a toll on him. He is someone who prefers staying inside, at home, doesn't interact much with people, runs away from arguments but he wants to fight for his passion, he wants to win this.

In Woo really really needs the book to figure out his father and brother. He has been searching for it for quite sometime. He doesn't want to be a psychopath like his family members. He is desperate and he can't say his reasons out loud like this guy. He knows he shouldn't have insulted the guy but there was just something about his aura that made In Woo want to tease him, to poke him, to get a reaction. In Woo suppresses it with difficulty.

He needs to concentrate on the task on hand.

They glare at each other. Well, In Woo glares and Dong Sik _tries_ to glare.

Dong Sik's entire body is screaming at him to stop making eye contact. He doesn't let go of the book. He lets go of the guy's arms.

"Give me a reason why I should give this to you. I gave mine."

In Woo tilts his head snorts, "Why should I give a reason to you? I don't even know you." Why should he explain himself to this fluffy haired guy who can't even take care of his appearance?

Dong Sik really really _really_ hates this situation. He wants to disappear into a black hole preferably. He will do anything to be anywhere else, honestly. He just wants to move on but strangely something about this stranger makes him take another step.

He doesn't want to give up like he usually does. Just what is it about this guy that is making him act unlike usual? This guy is getting on his nerves, under his skin and Dong Sik never has felt like this before.

He points at behind In Woo to try to distract him. It seems childish even to Dong Sik.

It doesn't work.

In Woo rolls his eyes. "Seriously? You thought I would fall for that?" Really?

Dong Sik feels invisible steam come out of his nose and ears. He reddens. He sighs. Last resort. He stomps on the guy's foot. The guy lets go in surprise. Dong Sik grabs, snatches - the guy's arm is safe, not dislocated if anyone is curious, not that Dong Sik is that strong, he is just desperate - the book and makes a blind dash to the billing counter.

The guy recovers quickly and curses and follows Dong Sik, hot on his heels. He adjusts his tie roughly and glares at the guy at the billing counter.

"I found it first."

Dong Sik shakes his head, his hair flying and he says. "You can check the CCTV, I came in first, asked for it first from the admin."

Why would anyone check CCTV for this?

The billing guy looks like he doesn't want to be there, he doesn't want to deal with these two hard headed customers. He just wants someone to buy it and leave. Maybe it would be better for the two to leave the book and exit the store, the billing guy doesn't want trouble.

Dong Sik and In Woo continue arguing. A small line forms behind them and people become restless. The two come up with a schedule of borrowing and sharing between them but neither of them is ready to let the other take it first. Neither of them is ready to wait for some more time.

The manager finally steps in between them. "Excuse me, Sirs?"

In Woo hisses, "We are trying to have a conversation here, don't interrupt."

The manager sighs while Dong Sik shakes his head, "That's rude! Why are you so damn rude?"

The manager sighs. "This is affecting other customers." He has to be polite, civil, they are still customers. The two look at him, the fluffy guy flushes while the other guy just shrugs.

The manager coughs, clears his throat and says, "There are more copies in the store room. Both of you requested it and we got more than one copy. The one on the shelf is just for display. There is also an option of borrowing. We recently started the lending library system too. Are you interested in becoming members? You seem to love books a lot."

In Woo snaps without thinking, "I am a collector. I prefer buying."

Dong Sik is a collector too. "Me too. But thank you." He bows to the manager.

And finally it hits the two.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Oh! There is _another_ copy!

They didn't even think of asking, they just assumed that it was the last copy. Dong Sik and In Woo are embarrassed. Dong Sik lets go of the copy as if he is burned and he bows.

In Woo stomps the feeling of wanting to call him back. He strangely wants to give the book to the guy and get another copy for himself but the guy has already scampered out of sight, the manager on his tail to assist him.

Dong Sik leads the way to the storeroom instead of the manager. This guy is amusing. In Woo thinks. He ignores the agitated murmurs behind him, he glares at them and somewhat the noise quiets down. Book stores and libraries are best when filled with silence. Great coming from someone who was arguing with a complete stranger just few moments back. In Woo silently berates himself. The _irony_.

He has an image to keep up. Just why? Why did he lose cool with this guy? He would have dealt it differently if it had been someone else.

In Woo gets a bill and heads out without apologizing.

Meanwhile, Dong Sik gets another copy for himself and heads out as well, after apologizing to everyone and promising that it won't happen again. The guy is waiting outside. Dong Sik pats his cheeks and clutches the book bag tightly to his chest. The guy is probably not waiting for Dong Sik. He isn't.

Before Dong Sik can take another step, the guy stops him, causing Dong Sik to turn. His book bag hits In Woo's chest softly.

Dong Sik looks back, the customers and the shop staff are staring at them curiously, as if waiting for the two of them to start a fight again. They look like they are going to get popcorn.

He ignores them and looks at the guy. Forces himself to look at the guy in the eye. Dong Sik is surprised. What does he want? Dong Sik is also a bit unsure and worried. He has had enough conversation for the day. He doesn't want more discomfort.

"I am In Woo, Seo In Woo." He hands a card to Dong Sik and Dong Sik accepts it without thinking.

He knows who In Woo is. He is a researcher, a famous book critic and a Professor at Seoul University.

Dong Sik nods, "Yook Dong Sik." He doesn't have a visiting card though.

They know each other. They are famous in the writing world for being a critic and an author respectively, well known, well admired and appreciated for their respective works. They use pen names and haven't done public appearances or speeches or events.

They don't use their original names for their work and only few people in their close knit group know them by their real names and word stays within the circle. They wanted to introduce themselves using their original names unlike usual, there is just something about the other.

They feel even more embarrassed now, recapping the scene that happened inside.

Knowing each other will be useful, In Woo decides. It is a good thing he followed his instinct. His instincts are usually sharp, they don't mislead him. He forgets that it _did_ mislead him temporarily and led to an argument initially with the said fluffy guy.

"Let us start from scratch."

After all, they respect each other's works.

In Woo extends his hand and Dong Sik shakes it, smiling. This is going to be _interesting_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
